


The Hounds Choice

by alwaysMAYBEno



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, but mostly a vessel for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysMAYBEno/pseuds/alwaysMAYBEno
Summary: Porn, people, it’s porn.On the evening of The Long Night, Arya comes to Sandor.What happens when Sansa finds out?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195





	1. Arya’s Plea

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. Oh... actually, yeah I do. My dirty brain did it. 
> 
> Also, this is the first time I’ve written something not set in modern times and a total smut fest. Yikes.

Arya had found him with Beric Dondarrion, drinking up on the castle wall. Waiting to fight the dead, waiting to die. Burying himself in misery in the meantime. She could only listen to them drone on for so long before interrupting. 

“I need a moment with Clegane.” She announced coming into view from the shadows.

“Is the little wolf getting nervous before the big battle?” Sandor rasped from his spot on the icy stone ground. 

Ignoring him, she turned to the one-eyed man. “Dondarrion, would you mind leaving us?” 

“Of course, my Lady, Clegane.” He bowed his head a fraction and stalked off. 

“What is it girl?” He shifted around on the ground, taking a long pull from his almost empty wineskin. 

“Why are you up here wallowing?”

“I’m also getting drunk, don’t forget that.”

“Why aren’t you bedding a woman? Could be your last night on earth.”

He laughed, full bodied. “A cruel woman you are, I see” he finished off his drink, tossing the skin over the wall. “Perhaps I don’t want to force some poor wench to endure me on HER last night on earth.”

“It doesn’t have to be forced you know.”

Becoming agitated, Sandor grumbled angrily. “The fuck are you on about girl? I’m not in the mood, spit out what’s on your mind.” 

“I don’t want to die a maiden.”

“Nor should you. Go find the blacksmith boy, he’ll get the job done.”

“Not the way I’d want it to be done.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He was rapidly losing what little patience he’d started with. 

“He’d treat me like a lady. Be gentle and...soft. I don’t want that.” She said matter of fact. 

“If you want to be treated like some whore then just tell him. He will treat you as such, as long as he gets his dick wet, I assure you.”

“I don’t want him. He’s just a friend, nothing more.” She huffed. Her fists opening and closing in frustration.

He looked at her hard. Standing to his full height he kept glaring at her. “You have thirty seconds to spit it out girl.”

She stared straight at him, her voice sure and steady. “I want you to take me. To fuck me as you would any other women. I don’t want to be treated special, like some bloody lady.”

“Fat fucking chance.” He said without missing a beat. 

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Why?”

“You are a child. An annoying one at that.”

“I am fully grown and more than willing to prove it.”

“Not happening.” He went to walk past her but her hand on his arm stopped him short.

“Why?” She demanded more forcefully.

“You’re not my type.”

“Then close your eyes. A cunts a cunt, right? That’s what I’ve heard plenty of men say around the yard.”

“Yes well, I’m still not interested in yours.”

“Why? Because I don’t have red hair?” She challenged.

His eyes shot warning daggers. “Shut your mouth girl.”

“You can call me by her name if you want.”

“If you don’t shut that mouth of yours, I’ll slap you so hard you’ll bear my print on your face for life.”

“Do it then. Take it out on me if you want. All the years of pent up frustration. You said you wanted to fuck her bloody. Well, fuck me bloody instead and pretend it was her.”

He slapped her then. Hard across the right cheek. Her hand shot up to cover the stinging flesh. She smiled, red staining her teeth from her lip splitting open. 

“There you go.” She took a step towards him, her eyes dangerous. “Am I getting your blood up?”

“You’re making me want to kill you, not fuck you.”

“It’s a fine line, don’t you think. Whenever I kill a man, I want to fuck anything walking. Do you not get the same way?”

“Aye, but it’s best not to confuse the two feelings though. It will get you in trouble one day.”

“Speaking from experience? Did the big bad Hound get himself in trouble with a fair maiden perhaps?” She swayed her hips back and forth. 

“You’ve gone quite mad, girl.” 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious? I bet it’d feel amazing, don’t you think?” She looked his body up and down, predatory.

“No.” He turned his back to her to walk off again.

She dropped the flirtatious attitude. “She’ll never have you, you know that, right?”

He stopped. Shoulders slumping, he breathed out heavily.

“Never in a million years will she let your dirty old hands near her.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” He hissed out through clenched teeth. 

“And yet you’re still in love with her, still pine away for her, like some love-sick puppy. Denying yourself a willing woman!” She scoffed. “Her blood runs in mine. We are one of the same.”

He spun around, eyes flashing with anger. “You are nothing like her!” 

“And you are nothing like the kind of man she wants, that she’d ever want! But you, Sandor Clegane, are the kind of man I want.”

“You couldn’t handle me, girl, even if I did want to. Just give it a rest.”

“I’m not some fragile little lady, I can handle whatever you give me.” She refused to back down. 

He turned to face her. His face full of menace. “No.” 

She shoved him with all her might. “I’m that ugly, huh? Not even the hound will fuck me?” 

“Girl.” He growled. Looking down and snatching her wrist, he shook his head, tired of this fight. “That’s not it at all, you’re not ugly. We just can’t.”

She pleaded with him now. Her eyes sorrow filled saucers. “We might die tomorrow. We’ll probably die tomorrow. Please?”

They looked upon one another, her face begging him. His morphed from sympathetic to anguish. 

“Fuck you!” He shouted at her with a burst of energy as he pushed her away. His breathing sped up. “Why does it have to be me? Why? It’s not right.” 

“When has anything about either of us been right, Sandor?” Her neck craned up at him as she came closer, her eyes pleading with him.

A calm settled over him then. He would die tomorrow and end up within the seven hells no matter his choices tonight. 

He grasped the back of her head, yanking it hard. “If you say stop, I’ll stop. But if you don’t, I will not show you any mercy.” He warned.

She smiled in triumph. “I didn’t show you mercy. So why should I expect it from you.” 

“Undo your belt and turn around. Hands on the wall.” He instructed defeated. 

She did just as he asked while he unlaced himself. Bringing his soft member out, tugging at it a dozen or so time before it began to harden. He brought his body closer, letting his cock rest against her clothed back. 

Bending over her, his much larger body encased hers. One hand rested on top of the stone wall, he spread his legs a little wider. Coating his fingers with the spit from his mouth, he shoved them into the front of her breeches without warning. She gasped at the sudden intimate contact. 

He started rubbing circles around her clit, dipping in and out of her heat, probing at her virginal opening until he felt the tell tale signs. 

“You’re getting wet, girl.” He rasped next to her ear. “Like some common whore.”

“More. I want more.” She quivered with her eyes closed. His finger pushed its way deeper into her, teasing. Pushing two fingers in now, he worked on widening her entrance to accommodate him. “Please. Do it.”

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he easily lifted her tiny body against his hip. His other hand grasped his cock and lined himself up. “Hold onto the top of the wall.” 

Once the tip of his cock had entered her, he placed both hands on her hips, securing her body from falling. Slowly pulling her down onto the length of his shaft, he felt her maidenhead tear away and her body tense. 

Arya winced at the sting, sucking in a sharp breath and holding it until the pain eased. 

After a short moment Sandor continued pulling her hips down until she completely swallowed him whole. They simultaneously groaned out in pleasure and relief.

His hips retreated, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back up into her. He quickly formed a rhythm of snapping his hips up and forcing her body down at the same time. Over and over. It didn’t take long for her to become a whimpering mess, hands scrambling for stone as he sped up his movements. 

He snaked a hand up her chest and around her throat. His other arm secured tightly around her waist, giving her shallow hard thrusts. He squeezed around her throat and her entire body convulsed, her cunt clamping down and fluttering around his shaft as she moaned out through her climax. 

“That’s right.” He pumped frantically into her about to lose his control. “Try and milk my cock you little whore.” His hand released her neck and traveled up, fingers entering her mouth, pulling it open. She drooled down his digits. “Should I cum inside you? Watch my seed drip down your leg and lick it all up, like the good fucking dog I am?”

She couldn’t say anything with her jaw forced open. All she could do was wimper and moan.

“Do you want to cum again? I don’t know if I should let you. You haven’t been a very good girl, forcing my hand, begging me to soil you. Maybe I should take you off my cock and spank you instead?” 

She whined out louder this time as he continued on with lazy thrusts into her swollen cunt. 

“I bet you’d like it. My hand on your ass, beating it red.” He laughed breathlessly and taunted her. “Make it red like your pretty sister, huh? Now I’ll have to fuck her and compare notes. Perhaps I’ll take her while she sleeps. Sneak into her room, force her legs open and shove my cock up her cunt.” He groaned. “Hell of a way to wake up, don’t you think?” 

She cried out in displeasure, wiggling against him. 

He hummed a chuckle and his thrusts got harder again. “Do you wish I do that to you, little wolf? Sneak in and take you? Naked in your bed, wet and writhing underneath me. Maybe I’d stick my cock in your mouth, maybe next time you’d shut it properly and not get yourself fucked by dog. Learn a fucking lesson.” 

He grabbed both hips again, slamming her down hard as he rutted up. Bruising her for sure. He pushed her fully against the wall as her short legs dangled in the air between them. Impaled on his cock, helpless, he pounded her into the wall. His hand grasped her hair and yanked her neck back uncomfortablely as he sputtered his release into her and let out a primal growl of satisfaction. 

His knees gave out and they fell to the cold ground in a heaping mess of limbs. She clambered off each other, pulling up her breeches, the white sticky mess soaking itself into the fabric. After he caught his breath he collected himself back into his own breeches. They sat there in silence, content in the after effects of their release. 

“If we live, I want to do that again.” Arya panted. 

“No.”

“What? Why not?” 

“I only gave in because we probably will in fact die and my last fuck was too long ago.”

“Did you like it.”

“Does it really matter?”

“I wanna know. Was I bad?”

“I didn’t realize by agreeing to this, I was agreeing to be tortured afterwards.” He muttered looking away. 

“Just answer the question.”

“It was fine.” He conceded. 

“Then we’ll work on technique if we survive.”

“It’s not fucking swordsmanship and I’m not fucking you again. You didn’t want to die a maid and now you won’t. We’re done here.”

“You’re an asshole.” 

“Did I claim to be some gallant knight? I don’t think so.” He sighed and stood up, fixing his clothing, speaking softly. “Listen to me. You don’t want me, not truly. I do care for you, as one cares for a little sister or Gods help me a fucking daughter. I can’t be your bed warmer, I told you, it’s just not right.”

“You’re not my father.”

“Aye. He’s long dead and perhaps you’ve needed his guidance and perhaps I’ve been the one to offer you just that during our time together. I may not be your father, but I may also be the closest thing you’ve got to one.”

“Fine. I’ll find somebody else if you can’t get over yourself.”

“Good.” He started to walk away, but turned halfway to the turret. “And if by some miracle we survive, give the blacksmith a gods damned chance. He’s a good man. A bit of a whiner, but he’ll be good to you.”

“This fatherly act is going to get real old, real fast.” She rolled eyes. 

“Try not to get yourself killed.” He turned away again to leave. 

“Yeah. You too.”

They never heard or saw Sansa hidden in the shadows of the turret. Listening. Watching.


	2. Chapter 2

They won and they had lived to most everyone’s surprise. Sandor sat in the dining hall surrounded by celebration, though he didn’t much feel like partaking himself. He drank and watched. A whore came up to him, tugging at his sturdy arm, batting her eyes and biting her lip. He promptly scared her off, not the least bit interested. He just wanted silence and wine. 

Arya sat down and he internally groaned. He needed more time and even more alcohol in between their little encounter. He wouldn’t say he regretted it, but he certainly didn’t ever want to think of it again. It was something to be left in the past. 

“We lived.” She said, taking him in. Her goblet of wine resting between her fingers. “You look like you handled yourself well out there. No missing limbs.” 

“Aye.” He glanced in her direction before taking a large drink. 

“Let’s go to my chambers and celebrate.” She bent closer and whispered discreetly. 

He shook his head and took another drink. “I already told you no, you daft girl.” There wasn’t enough wine for this conversation. 

She sighed. “I defeated the Night King, you should be thanking me.”

“You’re heads grown rather large, hasn’t it?” He grunted with a hint of amusement. “Suppose I don’t blame you.” 

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“You’re no fun.” She took a large gulp from her cup. 

“I’m quite aware.” He drank heavily. Putting his cup down, he stretched his aching muscles and turned serious. “Took guts, facing that dead fucker. Most men would have shit their pants, but not you.”

“Thanks.” She said shyly, uncomfortable with the praise.

“Now, go find the blacksmith boy like I said. He was looking for you earlier.” He motioned for the waitress to bring more wine.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. 

“Just tell him not be be a fucking woman about it.”

“Ugh, he’s going to be a little bitch, I just know it!”

He slammed his cup down. “Fucking hells girl, just get out of my sight already.”

She got up grumbling and left the hall, while he finished his cup of wine and poured another. 

Sansa sat down across from him, taking him by surprise. Placing her hands gracefully upon the table, her eyes roamed his body before landing on his face with a reserved smile. She was older now, settled into her curves and edges, stronger and wiser. He had yet to speak with her since returning to Winterfell, content with watching her from afar. But here she was now, so close he could reach out and touch her if he dared.

“She could have made you happy for little while.” Her voice so pleasant and soft. 

“What in the bloody hells is that supposed to mean?” His brow furrowed in confusion while looking to Arya exiting the hall. 

She cleared her throat, setting her jaw. “She’s wrong you know.”

“About what?” He felt uneasy. 

She shook her head having lost some confidence and gave him a crooked little smile. “I should have gone with you the night the black water burned.” 

“I like to think I would have been able to have kept my word and saw you safely home.” He had had this conversation with her in his head hundreds of times, but speaking now felt like a weight was lifting. “But who knows, Little Bird. It would not have been a safe journey and as big as I may be, I’m just one man. A man that got cut down by a woman out the no less. No, it best to not think of the past that way. It cannot be changed.”

“I wouldn’t have been raped and tortured by Ramsey Bolton.” She offered bluntly. “Anything would have been better than that. Anything.”

“Aye.” It had made him physically ill when he had overheard the tale. “Heard you killed him. Heard it was real slow. Good on you, the bastard had it coming.”

She smiled bigger, her teeth gleaming and spoke with pride. “I set his hounds on him. They ate him alive. He screamed like a babe until his final breath.” 

“You've changed Little Bird.” He pursed his lips in a small smile and took a drink of wine. “I hardly recognize the girl in front of me.” 

“I’m sure I’m quite different than what you remember from Kings Landing.” There was almost a smugness about her. 

He nodded, taking another long drink of wine.

“Arya was wrong.” She spoke again. 

“You said that.” He placed his cup on the table, licking the wine from his lips. “About what exactly?”

“She said that never in a million years would I let your dirty old hands near me.”

The color drained from his face and he became furious. “Where did you hear that from?” 

“I saw the whole thing.” She looked down at the table. “I was up there while you were talking to Beric Dondarrion. I was up there when you...and my sister...”

His heart dropped to his stomach. “You saw.” 

“And heard everything.”

“It’s very rude to spy on people.” He swallowed and let out a frustrating breath. “Explain to me exactly what she was wrong about then. Go on. Stop dancing around and speak plainly.”

She glanced to her left and then right before leaning in closer and looking him in the eyes. “You are the only man that I’d let me near me. It’s thoughts of you that helped me get through it all. Every step of the way. When I married Tyrion, I thought of you standing there instead. When Baelish would place me on his knee and touch me, I imagined you touching me. When Ramsey would take me, I pictured it was you taking me.” She took a deep breath. “So you see, she was very wrong. Your dirty old hands are the only ones I’ve truly wanted.” 

She reached out and placed her hand on his before continuing. 

“I was waiting for Dondarion to leave so I could approach you, so I could offer myself and lay myself bare before you.” She pulled her hand away, sat up straighter. “But then Arya came and sent him away and then you fucked her against the wall.”

He hung his head as a flash of shame and embarrassment crossed his face briefly. 

“I’m quite upset with you.” She sounded so small. 

His eyes shot to hers in a flash of anger. But he stayed silent.

“Quite angry actually.” She stood slowly, her hands still braced on the table as she glanced around. “I would like to discuss the matter further, but not here. My chambers. Finish your drink then come.”

He stared after her. Not quickening his haste in drinking. Wondering what he was in for. Crying. Yelling. Beating. Perhaps she would tell him to leave Winterfell all together. He poured another cup. Sipped slowly until there was nothing left and he was forced to face his little red wolf. 

He knocked quietly on her chamber door. She answered quickly, sweeping her arm to allow him entry. 

Candles lit the large room and he took in her bedchamber. It looked elegant, like her. The bar slamming down, locking the door caused him to turn. 

“You’ve been a very bad man, Sandor.” Sansa said as she neared him. 

“Excuse me?” His eyebrow lifted.

She lifted the chain from around her neck and reached up to place it around his. His hand shot out, gripping her wrist, keeping it in place. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He seethed. 

“Let go of my arm.”

He obeyed immediately and she settled the chain. 

“You are mine.” She stated vehemently. 

His eyes morphed into confusion, not for the first time tonight. 

“You have always belonged to me and no one else, especially my sister. You will touch no other woman from here on out.” She tugged the chain, snuggly secure around his neck. “You belong to me, Sandor Clegane. Do you deny this?”

He couldn’t find words. She tugged harder. “Answer me. Do you deny being mine?”

“I belong to nobody.” He spit out, but made no move. 

She laughed, shaking her head. “You are mine.” She said slowly with rage.

“You can put this shit on me all you like, but it doesn’t make me belong to you.”

“Wrong answer.” She yanked hard on the chain, jerking his head down. 

“Fucking hells woman!” His hand rubbed at the chain digging into his skin. “You want a pet, go to the kennels.”

She pulled the make shift leash down, forcing him to his knees. He looked up into her scorching eyes. 

“Why do you deny me?”

“What do you want from me? You want me to be your lap dog. Sit. Stay. Bark at your command? Tell me what you want from me!”

“Do you feel helpless?” 

He paused. Knowing he could physically overtake her, he wasn’t actually helpless, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t. “Yes.” His hard eyes boring into hers.

She walked to her bed. Leaving him on his knees by the door. 

“Crawl to me.”

He craned his neck around. “Like hell.” 

“You will crawl to me!” She yelled.

“What kind of game is this?” He yelled back. 

“You and Arya played a game! Why can’t we play a game?” She couldn’t keep the jealousy from shining through.

“We didn’t play a game!”

“No, you just fucked her.” She sat on her bed in a huff and took off her boots. “Crawl.” 

He gave in and crawled. When he was sat in front of her, he met her eyes. “Happy now?”

“You think I’m happy?” She didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. 

“I don’t know what to fucking think.” 

“Stay.” She commanded and got up, leaving out a side door. He had no idea where too, but he wasn’t about to make her more angry and move to find out. 

When she came back, she was only in her small clothes and shift. Walking to the bed, she lifted the shift from her body, dropping it to the floor. She had the fairest skin he’d ever seen in his life. Skin that had also been mutilated come to find out, but still beautiful nonetheless. She took a seat on the bed in front of him. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Sansa took ahold of the long chained leash and tugged him closer. He wobbled on his knees so she steadied him with a foot to his chest.

“Do you want me?” Her voice low and sultry. 

“Aye.” He could barely breathe. Staring at her barely covered sex. 

“Then you will obey me and be a good dog.”

“Aye.” He was so stunned in the moment he would have agreed to chop off his own hand.

“You made me very angry.” 

“It was not my intention.” His head was swirling, mind in a dense fog. 

“No. Your intention was to defile my maiden little sister.” She tugged the chain for emphasis.

“You don’t need to put it like that.” He spat at her crude words. “If you heard our conversation, you know she begged me. I was granting her mercy before we died.”

Sansa snorted. “Please, do not lie to me. She may have begged and you may have been hesitant, but you enjoyed every second.”

His chest heaved. “Of course I enjoyed what I thought was going to be my final fuck on earth. That doesn’t mean I wanted to do it, that I EVER would have sought her out myself. And who the hell am I to turn down a willing woman? Huh? How many of those do you think I’ve had in my lifetime? Not many, I’ll tell you. A man can only say no so many times!” He felt out of breath from his rant.

“Spare me, you poor man! I do not feel sorry for you. You have always at least had a choice in the matter! And you CHOSE her. You could have walked away, to a whore or even to me. Threw caution to the wind since you thought you would die anyhow, but no, you chose to lay with my sister.”

“You are infuriating!” He roared. He was angry at her, at himself, at the Gods damned world around him.

“Well so are you!” She shouted back at him before dropped the chain and pushing him away with her foot. 

He fell back hard onto his ass, cursing under his breath. He went to stand, but Sansa stopped him. 

“Did I tell you to get up?” She snapped. “Kneel before me, again. Just as before.”

He followed her orders, though his eyes pierced her skin with anger. On his knees in front of her, he rested his weight on his heels. 

Sandor ran his palms over his bent thighs, while Sansa watched. The repetitive motion calmed them both considerably. Their breathing even out and a lot of the tension left their bodies. 

“You will never touch my sister again.” She said quietly, but it sounded more like a plea. 

“Never again.” He looked down swallowing hard and then back up to her eyes, feeling on the brink of breaking down. He was so tired from everything. “I didn’t even want to in the first place.” 

She got to her knees and brought a hand up to his cheek. “I know. But you did.” He heart broke as she watched his heart breaking. There was a deep sadness in his eyes that she was sure was reflected in her own. They were broken people, individually and together alike.

“What do you want from me?” He ask with desperation. His body felt heavy with exhaustion. 

“I had to watch you.”

“You could have turned away. Fled down the steps. Made yourself known for crying out loud!”

“I wanted to watch you.”

His mouth parted in surprise 

“It was torture seeing you with her. But I was so fascinated by you and your roughness. Your hand around her neck, pulling her hair, the filthy words coming out of your mouth.” She smiled lazily as the memory passed through her mind. 

He looked down, just wanting to forget it ever happened. 

“I wanted it to be me.” She gave a small smile at the confession and then tilted her head. “I wondered though, would you do that to me? Or would you treat me like a delicate little flower? Afraid to break me, thinking I couldn’t handle your strength or the filth spilt from your mouth.”

He felt small and weak in that moment. A blind fool to her feelings all this time. “I...I don’t know what I would have done with you. Fucked you for sure, but I don’t know if I woulda been gentle. I’ve done countless depraved acts to your body in my mind, but I’ve never thought for one moment they could be reality. All I know is that I never wanted to hurt you.”

She raised herself back onto the bed, legs open, watching his eyes try and stay focused on hers but straying to her womanhood.

“You know, while watching you I became the most aroused I’d ever been in my entire life. Throbbing with need and all alone. Nothing but my own hand and it was not nearly enough.” Her fingers danced over her breasts and down her belly. She wore a sly smile. “I came with you, when you released. I wasn’t finished though, I needed more, but I just couldn’t. So I sat there frustrated, on the edge of another climax until the fighting broke out. I thought I was going to die left in that state. Only half satiated with images of you...and her.”

She took off her small clothes. Sitting completely naked in front of him. Legs spread and bent at the knees. She brought her fingers to her opening, sliding them up and down her slick folds before dipping in and out. Her eyes focused on the large man in front of her.

“You know, I’m not that innocent Little Bird you used to know, Sandor.” She grabbed and tugged hard on his leash, bringing his face inches from her heat. He could smell her intoxicating scent. “What you did with my sister was child’s play in comparison to the things I’ve imagined doing with you.” She let out a breathy moan while touching herself. 

He thought his head would explode with all this new information. Everything from her confession of wanting him for years and watching him, to looking upon her now, completely naked for his eyes alone. He imagined her body a million times, but those images could never compare the vision in front of him. 

She threw her head back, becoming increasingly aroused. “Sandor?”

“Aye.” His voice was thick. He was mesmerized as she locked eyes with him. 

Her eyes were hooded and lips parted, she ran her tongue along the corner of her mouth. “What would a dog do right now?”

His eyes flicked to her cunt and then back up to her. He swallowed. He was pretty sure he knew what she was asking, but his brain was short circuiting. 

She smirked. “Lick.”

He dove in. Tongue taking long swipes down the center, dipping inside and probing around. She was wet and hot and tasted sweet. His mouth kissed and sucked at her swollen clit while his tongue quickly danced around and over it. Lapping at every fold and groove, wanting to fill his mouth with her fluids. His hungry groans added extra vibration to her already throbbing center. His hands holding her legs apart, keeping her from locking his head in place. 

She bucked her hips and clutched the bedding before letting out a high pitched moan and scrambling backwards. 

“Enough.” She panted. “Enough.” 

He sat back on his haunches. Licking his lips clean of her juices. He would leave the rest in his beard, wanting her smell on him for as long as possible. Hard as a rock, he brought his hand to his crotch and pressed firmly, rubbing his neglected manhood.

She sat up, having caught her breath and came back to her senses. “Hands on your knees.”

He obeyed, albeit with a scowl. 

“Sit on the bed.” Once he was in place, She stood in front of him. Her bare breasts bounced in his face as she positioned herself closer. 

“Suck it.” She told him grabbing the back of his head and smashing it into her soft flesh. Her nails digging into his scalp. 

He hungrily devoured her teat. Pulling half of the supple breast into his mouth and sucking hard until only her nipple was left inside. He swirled his tongue around it, pushing it inward and sucking it back out to full hardness. He brought most of her breast back into his wide mouth, this time dragging his teeth down to her tender nipple. 

She pulled away from him and straddled his leg, her other breast now in his face, teasing him. She rolled her hips slowly, working herself up to her next climax on his muscles thigh. Her hands resting on his shoulders. 

“Again.” She groaned with her head bent back. “Suck.”

He put twice the effort into it this time. Focusing more on her stiff peak. Sucking it bigger and bigger until he started flicking it with his tongue and pinching it lightly between his teeth. He gave her perky mound little bites and scrapes then came back to that angry reddened nipple. Blowing on it and suckling like a babe starved. Looking up into her flushed face, he groaned at what he saw.

She looked down at him with a smile on her lips. Her eyes heavy and lidded. She was rutting against his leg unabashed. Her wetness coating his breeches. Her vision blurred as her body began to tingle. 

He couldn’t control his hands any longer and grasped her by the hips in a bruising grip. Helping her ride his thigh, faster and harder than she’d been able to manage on her own. “Cum for me. Make a mess of my leg with your release, you little cock tease.” 

His gruff words spurred her on. She whimpered and moaned while her hips rubbed furiously. Her arms wrapping fully around his neck as he helped her keep up the frantic pace.

“You can do it girl...yes that’s it...fuck yourself on me like a good little bitch in heat.” He bit and sucked her neck, growling. “Gods, I can feel how wet and hot you are.” He pushed up with his leg, meeting her rhythm. 

She stilled while letting out a deep groan of pleasure. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, head fell forward against his as she rode out the waves. Little sounds of pleasure escaped her lips and she fell off him and onto the bed next to him. 

He was still hard as ever and had to touch himself. Even if it was to just relieve some pressure. 

“If you’re touching yourself, it’ll only make things worse for you.” She said half out of it, drunk on bliss. 

“Seven hells! Why can’t I get some fucking relief here? Do you see how fucking hard I am?”

“I see. And I felt it too.” She smiled big, her face flushed and glowing. 

“Then if you’re not going to do something about it, let me.”

“No.”

“And why the hell not?”

“It’s your punishment.”

“My fucking punishment? Is this a jape of some sort? You find this amusing?” He looked to her satiated form. “You’re asking for trouble with this, you know that?”

“You are going to make me cum over and over and over tonight and you will not touch yourself at all. There will be no release for you on this night.”

“That seems like a shit deal.”

“Once I feel you have suffered enough. I will consider your pleasure.”

“And I thought your sister was the cold hearted bitch.”

She shot up, eyes blazing. “You would dare speak of her right now?”

Shit. “I didn’t mean to...”

“If it wasn’t for her, you would have had me multiple times already, in many different ways.”

“Fucking hells!” He wished for sword and an enemy to release the rage he was feeling. 

“It is, isn't it?” She got up and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. “It was a twisted hell watching you pleasure her. And now the tables have turned.” She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled something from it. “Only I’m not going to have you watch me fuck someone. You’re going to watch me fuck this.” 

It was a longsword hilt, nine maybe ten inches. The blade had been removed or perhaps never placed. 

“You’re going to put that inside you?” He choked on his words.

“Yes.” She nodded and went to the nightstand to slick it up with oil. “Bring that chair closer and sit and watch. Hands at your side.”

He did as he was told. Sitting so close to the bed his knees touched. The forgotten chain, dangling around his neck. She laid back, exposing herself to him once again. His eyes went black with lust at the sight of her swollen cunt and what she was about to do to it.

Holding the sword handle by its cross-guard, she slowly pushed the rounded pommel in. Her brows knitted as she watched herself. She rocked it back and forth, loosening herself up, pushing further and further. She could only get it halfway before she threw her head back down on the bed and cried out as she slipped it in more. The angle was off and she huffed out in frustration. Truthfully, she’d never done this before and was quite nervous. 

“Help me.” She whispered and let go of the foreign object, letting it hang freely from her center. 

Sandor rose to his feet, resting one hand on the bed, the other hand grabbed the cross-guard, eagerly getting to work. Pulling and pushing it inside her, studying her reactions. Each short thrust met with less and less resistance until finally it was fully inside. He twisted and ground it around inside of her.

The cross-guard sitting firmly against her asshole and clit. Sandor wished it had been curved so he could push it into her forbidden little hole. Instead, he pressed down upon the hood of her sex as he began to fuck her with it for true. Imagining the handle as his own manhood. His hips involuntarily mimicking the actions. Thrusting it in and out of her in long little bursts, grinding his palm down on top of her overstimulated bundle of nerves. 

Sansa’s breathing grew loud and her body impatient as it flailed about, small spasms firing through her tummy. She was on the cusp of something big, but it just wasn’t working. 

“Take it out.” She breathlessly commanded. “I want your mouth again. And your fingers. Finish me.”

And so he did. Mouth and fingers diligently playing with her womanhood. It didn’t take more than a quick moment for her climax to burst forth.

“Gods woman. You’re beautiful.” He was in awe of her. Licking his fingers of her fluid, he groaned while crawling up her body and looming over her. “What can I do to prove to you that you’re the only one I want?”

“You’re doing it.” She said lazily, barely opening her eyes.

“Then please, have mercy on me, let me have my release.” He ground his hips into her. Feeling as if he could cry. He might in fact if denied much longer, the pain was becoming unbearable. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Then let me go to bed.” He pleaded. “A man can only take so much.”

“You may leave whenever you please.” She looked to the door. 

He turned her jaw back to face him again. “That’s not how I understand things.”

“Of course you can leave. You’re not my prisoner.”

He yanked at the collar around his neck. “This damned chain around my neck says otherwise.”

She reached up and caressed his cheek. “I want you to be mine, Sandor. If you can unselfishly give yourself to me for this night, I will forget about you and my sister. But the choice is yours. Stay and pleasure me all night without release or leave and we will not speak of this again.”

“That’s not really a choice woman.”

“Of course it is.”

“If I stay and...pleasure you all night, denying myself into fucking insanity, you, Sansa Stark, will belong to me girl, make no mistake. And I will get you back for this ten fold.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I’m hoping so.” 

“You say that now, but you have no idea the things I will do to this body of yours.”

“You see these scars, I know you do. You don’t frighten me. I don’t believe you could ever truly hurt me.”

“I may not be a sadistic fuck who gets off on cutting you up, but I assure you, I will torture you in other ways.”

“And I have no doubts it will be the sweetest most rewarding torture.” 

“You’ve gone and lost your mind.”

She giggled and ran her hands down his face, tracing the dents and grooves, she became serious. Her eyes running over every pore, every eyelash, every wrinkle. She traced his lips with her finger and spoke with restrained sorrow. “I had to lose my mind. And when I found it again, it just wasn’t the same.” 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, then dropped down to her side, propping himself up on his elbow and tracing a finger down her throat. “We’re all a bit mad in the head, Little Bird.”

She came three more times that night before passing out from exhaustion. Sandors mouth and hands ached in the most pleasent way. At one point she let him rut against her sex for a time, but that quickly proved dangerous as he was too wound up and would surely cum on accident if he did not stop. She had begged him not to stop, but in the same breath warned him not to release. The damn woman didn’t understand the fire she was playing with. He had never been more sexually frustrated in his life. 

He discarded the chained leash and placed it high on a shelf out of her reach. Sansa was naked, sleeping soundly on her side, furs draped over her legs. Sandor carefully laid down next to her after shedding the bulk of his clothing. His balls as blue as the sky. He stroked her waist and hip, down her thigh and back up her arm. Memorizing her figure, the small rise and fall of her chest, the scars littered across her body. When goosebumps formed eventually from the cold, he lifted the furs to fully cover her and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He jolted awake to Sansa impaling herself on him. A thundering growl escaped from his chest as he hit her womb without warning. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes as she ground herself over and over, fully seated. Her hands roaming through his coarse chest hair. 

“Took you long enough to wake up.” She smiled, her voice thick from unuse. She squeezed her thighs around his body before lifting her ass and slamming it down.

He tried to form words but he was too busy having an out of body experience. His hands pushing up her legs, grabbing ahold of her hips.

“Not even my mouth stirred you from your slumber.” She purred.

“What?” His voice cracked like a greenboy. “You put your fucking mouth on my cock?”

She nodded slowly, rubbing her tongue over her top lip. “Mmhmm.”

“And I slept through it?”

“You did.” She continued sliding up and down his long, thick cock. “Such an old man you are.”

“Wait.” He stilled her hips. “Is it tomorrow?”

She nodded again. “The suns just rising.”

His chest rumbled like a beast and his eyes became black. “You’re mine now, you little tease.”

He rose up, tossing her body to the side. Standing he stripped off the last bit of his clothing. Grabbing her ankle, he dragged her body to the edge of the bed, legs falling over the side, flat on her back. His hand cupped her womanhood as his smile grew feral. 

“You’ll regret fucking with me, girl.” 

“Doubtful.”

Without notice, he shoved two fingers up her warmed up cunt, pumping them several times. Curling his digits, he gripped onto her inner walls and yanked her down to the ground harshly. He pulled his fingers out as her knees hit the floor. He grabbed his throbbing cock and placed it at her lips. 

“It’s your turn to suck.” His eyes were wild. 

“I already...” 

He grabbed the back of her head, fingers entwining through her hair, stopping the words out of her mouth. 

“Open for it.” He rasped. 

Her mouth stretched around his thick head and quickly she found it hitting the back of her throat. Her eyes were wide. There was still so much of him to take in. 

“You disappoint me, girl.” His fingers tightening in her hair. “I thought you could handle me.”

Her eyes hardened, she forced her throat to relax, breathing hard out of her nose, she pulled another inch or so of him inside. 

He stroked her cheek with a calloused finger and groaned. “Good girl.” 

Her hands wrapped around the remaining shaft, jerking him while her tongue and mouth worked the rest. His eyes rolled back and he began thrusting his hips. Sansa lost her rhythm, coughing him out. Tears escaped her eyes. 

“Shh...” he soothed her while wiping her tears and raising her chin up. “My perfect girl.” She smiled at him. 

He took a step back. “Stand up.”

She got to her legs, shaking slightly, buzzing with anticipation. 

“Turn around and put your hands on the bed.” He commanded. 

Once she was bent over, he ran his huge hands up and down her pale back. Relishing in the contrast of their physical differences. His hand—much darker and rougher than her skin. Her frame—slim and and soft in comparison to his beastly body. He stepped back, keeping one hand lightly on her, while the other cut through the air, landing hard on her exposed ass. 

She cried out in surprise. Her head whipped around and she let out an approving little chuckle while rotating her hips slightly, inviting more. 

He smacked it again, harder this time. Waiting for it to still it’s hypnotic jiggling before slapping it again. And again and again. He slid his fingers underneath her body, running them through her folds, collecting her fluids and bringing it to his mouth. 

“I see you like a firm hand.” He mused. “Your cunt it’s weeping for my cock, Little Bird.” He smiled before attacking her backside more. 

With every hit, she cried out but quickly composed herself. Her breathing was heavy and the sting made her wimper for something more. “Please.” 

“You punish me.” He spoke sternly before spanking her again. “I punish you.” He probed her entrance with two long thick fingers, pushed them in as far as they’d go. 

She moaned, twisting her body and clamping down around his fingers. 

Sandor growled, smiling with a lustfilled gleam in his eye. “Such a strong Little Bird.” He pulled his fingers from her body. 

His palm splayed wide on her back and ran up to her neck. He forced her face down into the bed and kicked open her legs apart with his knee. Lining himself up and dragging his swollen cock head through her slippery folds, he pushed into her with ease. 

Sandor let out a guttural roar, his entire being taken over by need and desire. Sansa’s breath was caught in her throat, she hit the bed with a fist before releasing a trembling sigh as she welcomed his sizable intrusion. 

He began pounding into her from behind. Raking his dull nails down her scarred back, he watched as his slick covered cock slid in and out of her tight pink hole. His hand stopped at her hips, squeezing them hard as he lifted her from the ground and up onto the bed, flipping her over, his cock fell free from her. 

Climbing up and covering her with his massive body, he brought his face inches from hers. “Regretting it yet?”

“No.” Her eyes shining with lust. “Kiss me.”

He licked her bottom lip slowly without breaking eye contact. Traveling up to her top lip, his tongue parted her mouth. She opened fully and let her tongue run along his bottom lip before biting down, pulling and sucking it hard into her mouth. She let go and he looked like a wild animal. His mouth crashed down upon hers in heated passion. 

His hands were everywhere on her while they explored each other’s mouths. Finding her tit, he squeezed it, rolling and pinching her nipple. Sansa’s hands roamed his chiseled arms and chest. Her nails scratching down his beard and neck. 

Sandor grabbed her hand and pinned it to the bed as his mouth left hers and trailed down her neck and collarbone and back up to her mouth. He wanted to his days kissing and licking her sweetness. He ground his hips down as he trapped her other hand above her head. His manhood rubbing along her thighs and over her sex. “Touch it.” He commanded. 

Sansa slid her hand down in between their bodies and wrapped her small hand around his member. “Like this?” She asked with mock innocence. 

He hummed in delight, but it wasn’t truly what he wanted. “Put it inside.” He kissed her temple and rasped in her ear. “Consume me, Little Bird.” 

Once he was in, they were unable to keep quiet. Sansa rolled her body, meeting him thrust for thrust. The sounds of moaning and rhythmic slapping filled the room. He bucked his hips fast and hard, steadily building to orgasm. 

Sansa wrestled the grip against her wrist and Sandor let it go. She grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her neck in a silent plea. 

Wrapping his long fingers around her pretty little neck, he squeezed until she couldn’t breath properly. He watched her face as it turned red and his thrusts came with more force. She didn’t struggle, just embraced the feeling of blood rushing to her head, of being filled and drilled into oblivion. 

“Such a needy little slut you are.” He rasped in her ear as her eyes glazed over. Never once floundering his steady pace. Her fingers began to claw at his bicep and he loosened his hold. 

She gasped for air, smiling as he fucked her with urgency. Sansa brought her head up to reach his neck and clamped down, sucking his skin, bruising it hard. Marking him for the entire castle to see. Her teeth digging in until he felt skin break and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Ow! You fucking little bitch!” He wretched his neck away from her and pinned her wrists above her head and growled a warning. His hand clasped around her jaw and he inspected her face, angry at her for bringing about real pain, but still turned on all as fuck to that savage side of hers. 

She giggled and he brought himself to his knees, throwing her legs up over his forearms and pulling her torso forward. He wrapped his arms around her, almost folding her in half as he gave her the hardest pounding of his life. He was like some sort of machine, hammering into her with the speed of lightning. 

She screamed out in ecstasy, losing all sense of awareness. Her chest heaving and flushed, legs quivering, cunt clenching around Sandors massive erection. 

“Please.” She barely squeaked.

“Please what?” He grunted.

“No more.”

He smiled mirthless. “I’m too have my pleasure today, remember?”

“Yes.” She nodded breathlessly, her hair stuck to her skin. “Please, do it...now.”

“Do what?”

“Bring yourself to completion.” She cried, over sensitive.

“Where? In this tight little cunt of yours?” His words strained as sweat dripped down his temple. 

“I don’t care, anywhere.” She was going mad, thrashing her head back and forth and his thrusts continued as harsh as ever. 

He dropped her body back to the bed. His hand cupped her small belly. “Plant my seed within you perhaps, watch you grow large with my babe.”

“Yes.”

His insides swelled, but he shoved that down.

“Or maybe release on your face. Make you lick it off your lips, drink it.”

“Anything.”

“Across your tits?” He chuckled at her obvious annoyance. 

“Sandor!” She raised up with the little energy she could muster and grabbed him by the chest hair, yelling. “Release yourself inside me, now!”

That did it, ain’t with her mercilessly clenching and unclenching her inner walls, urging him to let go. A loud roar burst from his chest as his plentiful seed shot deep into her petite body. 

Collapsing onto his elbows over her, he panted hard. Sansa ran her hands up and down his strong arms and shoulders. Kissing and biting his skin until he raised his head and looked at her in a daze. He rolled onto his back. His hand resting on his chest, the other wrapped around her frame, pulling her into his side. 

Wrapping her pale leg around his leg, Sansa played with the hair on his chest. “You’re mine now, right?”

“Always have been.” He kissed her hair. “But I’m not fucking wearing that leash again, so don’t even try.”

“You enjoyed it.”

“No.” He grumbled while stroking her hair. “Maybe a little.”

She went to open her mouth in excitement, but he spoke over her quickly. 

“Shut it!” His eyes glaring into hers momentarily before softening. “You forgive me now?”

She became serious. “I think it will always make me angry.” 

He sighed in disappointment. 

“But, I understand. I really do and even it if angers me to think about, there’s really nothing to forgive. I love you both and it was to be the end of the world, or so we thought. I cannot fault you or her for that.”

“You...love me?” His jaw went slack. 

“Sandor, you make me feel whole and happy. You have gotten me through my hardest moments in life without even being there. Of course I love you.”

“Well fuck me.” He said in wonderment. 

“I just did.” She smiled cockily and he swatted her bum. 

Sansa settled her head on his chest in a state of contentment.

Sandor cleared his throat. “You know...I...feel the same way...about you.”

She burrowed into his chest hair. “Good. That makes things much easier then.” 

That morning at breakfast Sansa had Sandor sit next to her at the high table. Arya raised her eyebrow in question as she came to sit next her sister. 

“He’s mine now.” Sansa simply stated, barely giving Arya a glance. “You are not to touch him again.”

Sandor grumbled. “No need for a pissing contest, Lady Sansa.” He emphasized her name. 

“Just making it known.” She raised her hand.

“Fine by me.” Arya said, taking a large bite from her plate. “Took your advice old man, went to Gendry. He listened, could use some work, but I’m up for the challenge.”

“Don’t make me lose my appetite now.” Sandor commented while pushing his food around. 

“I’m glad you found a suitor.” Sansa smiled. 

“You mad at me for...you know.” She had enough to sense to look guilty.

“No. We thought we were all going to die. I don’t blame you one bit.” She glanced over to Sandor with a twinkle. “He’s very...virile. A sound choice.”

Arya smirked and lowered her voice. “Just out of curiosity, could you take all of him?” 

“Arya!” Sansa’s eyes bulged. 

“It’s just obviously so much bigger than most.” Arya said matter of fact. “I’ve heard whores talk of not being able to take all of him.”

“I’m right here you buggering woman!” Sandor threw down his flatware. 

Sansa picked up a bite of food. “He fit perfectly.” Daintily placing it in her mouth, ever so innocently. 

“Lady Sansa!” Sandor growled.

Arya looked between the two and then back at her plate. “Hmm...me too. Looks like we’re more alike than we think.” She threw a piece of bread at Sandor, getting his attention. “Told you, we’re one and the same.” She laughed heartily. 

“I’m going to go find some prick to spar with.” Sandor shoved away from the table. “You two will drive me into an early grave.”

Sansa touched his arm, stopping him from standing. “Do work up a good sweat and then come see me immediately.” He eyelashes fluttered sweetly. 

“Let me take a bath first. Then I’ll be there.” 

“No.”

“No? Woman, you do not want to be within 20 yards of me after a good sparring session.”

“But I do. And I’ll clean you.” She leaned closer. “With my tongue.”

“You’re mad.” He stared unbelieving, shaking his head. His face scrunched. “And a bit disgusting really.” 

Sansa stood, facing away from the handful of sleepy people in the hall not paying them mind. “Why don’t you tell me how sick and depraived I am later, hmm? When I lick the sweat from your neck and your moaning in my arms.” She leaned back onto the table in front of Sandor and brought her foot up the inside of his leg, stopping before reaching his hardening cock. 

“I will take you right here, right now on this table if you don't knock it off, girl.”

She threw her hand to her chest. “You wouldn’t dare, ser!” 

“Oh, aye.” He inched his face closer. “I would. Don’t test a man.”

She smiled slyly as he abruptly stood and turned on his heel making his leave. She knew he was bluffing, but it was quite the enticing image to keep her mind occupied through her morning duties.


End file.
